


Letting Go

by blue_skies



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, bangtan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skies/pseuds/blue_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin ponders about his life and Jungkook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [River That Flows](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225946) by redux. 



> Jimin and Jungkook do not belong to me. All Rights Reserved. ©

A tear rolls down his cheek.

Looking at the buildings, he throws his head back and laughs freely. His vision of reality and his subconsciousness is marred, blurred together forming a waterfall of sorrows, all streaming down his face at an unprecedented rate.

Tears, along with blank, hollow eyes, stare at the many lights of the many buildings illuminating softly. 

Breathing in cold air, Jimin felt excited. Adrenaline pumped through his body, forcing him to take one step closer,  
to take another step closer to the edge of high. To the edge of the building. And as Jimin extends one foot out, the memories flash by him, like a candle flickering in the dark; jumping into the cold river with Jung Kook; Jung Kook appearing at his doorstep every night with glazed eyes; Jung Kook telling him that he loved him, but it wasn't enough.

At last, Jimin relaxed and with his soaring heart, let gravity do all the work. 

Jimin feels free at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short.. .-.


End file.
